


Kitchen Disaster

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Harry Osborn cooks, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter Parker Can't Cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: 5 time Peter tries to cook for Harry and the one time he succeeds.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 34





	Kitchen Disaster

**Attempt #1**

Peter Parker was not allowed in the kitchen. That was a known fact. His aunt kept him out because he couldn’t cook for anything. Harry knew this for a fact as well. He had made his boyfriend multiple dinners. He never let Peter in the kitchen though. Peter was good at science, not cooking. Harry had learned to cook from his mother when he was younger. It was something they would do. Peter didn’t understand why it was so important for his boyfriend but he enjoyed spending time with him. Peter though knew he messed up the second, he had forgotten their anniversary so instead of trying to book last-minute reservations, he decided to cook. That was what Harry came home to. The food was burnt and Peter was apologizing for messing up dinner. Harry just laughed as he helped Peter clean up and told him to change as he worked on dinner. Peter didn’t want to leave Harry but he already messed up enough so he figured he might as well listen. When he came back, Harry had made him his favorites as he sat waiting for his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry I can’t cook,” Peter said. Harry just smiled.

“You don’t need to cook dinner for me. I just like spending time with you,” Harry said as Peter tasted the meal and gave Harry his approval as always. Harry gave a list of things to do instead of going out since he was tired from work and Peter choose a movie that they both liked. He figured Harry would prefer that to Peter’s favorite movie. Harry and Peter cuddled on the couch as Harry rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter watched as his boyfriend fell asleep halfway through the movie. He smiled as he kissed his forehead knowing he might have messed up but one day he would be able to cook. 

**Attempt #2**

Harry’s birthday was one of Peter’s favorite days. He went overboard on Harry’s birthday and this year he planned to make the other boy breakfast in bed. Peter worked hard but somehow he still burnt all the food that he tried to make. Harry got up to Peter looking upset as Harry laughed and pushed him to the table as he made them breakfast. Peter felt bad that Harry had to cook until Harry told him he enjoyed cooking for his boyfriend and nothing Peter did would change the fact that he loved making Peter food. 

“You know you should really stop trying to cook before you destroy my kitchen,” Harry said.

“I want to know how to cook so if you aren’t around, then I can make me something instead of ordering take out all the time,” Peter said. Harry seemed to understand but he found it adorable. Peter and Harry had a nice breakfast as the two planned out their day together.

**Attempt #3**

Peter should have known better than to try and make himself dinner the night that Harry was going to come in late but he was hungry and he didn’t want to wait for take-out. He ends up having to order take-out anyways because he had burnt all the food he tried to make. He felt so ashamed as Harry came in and noticed the mess the kitchen was in and Peter telling him he would clean up Harry’s kitchen. Harry laughed at the connotation of the kitchen being his instead of theirs.

“Peter, maybe stop trying to cook?” Harry suggested.

“No, I need to learn sometime,” Peter said as Harry just watched his boyfriend look at him with determination. Harry let it go as he figured Peter might eventually just give up. 

**Attempt #4**

Peter thought since he didn’t succeed the first three times that maybe the fourth time was a charm. He wanted to do something special for their two year anniversary anyways and since he didn’t have the ring yet he figured he might as well try cooking again. He just didn’t expect to burn the chicken. 

“Peter you should not be cooking,” Harry said when he got home.

“I will get it eventually,” Peter promised. Harry smiled before he told his boyfriend to clean up. He had luckily called in some reservations for the night expecting Peter to forget again. The two ended up at their favorite restaurant as Peter told Harry about some ideas he had. Harry listened as he watched his boyfriend. 

“Maybe I should be the one to cook if we ever get married,” Harry said. Peter seemed to freeze but then he agreed. They didn’t need their apartment catching fire. 

**Attempt #5**

Peter knew he shouldn’t have even tried as the firefighters looked at him like he should be kept away from the kitchen. He just wanted to make a great dinner that Harry would enjoy and then give the boy the ring that he had been holding onto for months now. He didn’t mean to almost set the building on fire in the process. Harry got there and found Peter. 

“I told you not to cook,” Harry said annoyed. Peter looked at him feeling guilty.

“I just wanted tonight to be special,” Peter said. Harry was confused but why tonight would be special. It wasn’t their anniversary and neither of them had a birthday this month. Peter decided now or never would be the best time to ask. Peter got on one knee which surprised his boyfriend. 

“Harry Osborn, I know I can fail in the kitchen and you have told me to leave your kitchen alone multiple times but will you do the honor of marrying me so I never have to cook again,” Peter asked. Harry nodded as he pulled Peter off his knees and they kissed. A firefighter ended up coming up to Harry telling him he better not let Peter near a stove again. Harry agreed not wanting a repeat of the day. 

**Success**

Harry never got sick so when he did this time, Peter was worried. May had told him to make Harry soup and keep him hydrated. Peter watched the soup carefully and brought it to Harry who seemed iffy to try the soup made by Peter. He did eventually try it and smiled.

“You didn’t mess up this time,” Harry said.

“Get better soon or all we will be eating is soup,” Peter joked. Harry tried to laugh but he started coughing. Peter went back to focusing on his fiance knowing that he needed to care for him. Harry smiled that night when they went to sleep as he watched his caring boyfriend who couldn’t cook to save his life. 


End file.
